Welcome to Malibu Base!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 10 up! Complete! The West Coast Misfits move to Malibu Base, an offshoot of the Pit in California! Suggestions needed badly! RR please!
1. Leaving for a new home!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
84 reviews! Wow! A new record! Sweet!  
  
I do have some ideas for Malibu Joes, but I could use some more. Please send any!  
  
Hey folks! L1701E here! Here's a new fic for you starring the West Coast Misfits! This story details their first adventure and moving to Malibu Base, an offshoot of the Pit located in sunny California! In case you're wondering, the West Coast Misfits comprise Sunfire, Thunderbird (John Proudstar), Dazzler, Wolfsbane, X23, Wildstar, Velocity, Thunderbolt, and their leader, Siryn.  
  
Chapter 1: Leaving for a new home!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(The Pit)  
  
While the original Misfits, now jokingly referred to as the East Coast Misfits, were away on a mission, the newly-formed West Coast Misfits were lounging in Shipwreck's house.  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Ace Starr and Terrell Mason laughed. They were watching a Chris Rock special on TV. Ace and Terrell, or T as he liked to be called, were known as Wildstar and Velocity respectively. Ace was a feral with enhanced abilities, a healing factor, and could fire blue energy beams from his claws. T had superhuman speed, as well as the power to manipulate air and wind. "Aw man, that was funny!"  
  
"Hey guys. What're ye all up to?" Rahne Sinclair, codenamed Wolfsbane, asked. The adopted daughter of Moira MacTaggert, the red-haired Scottish girl was a mutant lycanthrope. She could transform into a wolf at will.  
  
"We're just checking out Chris Rock. He's hilarious!" Ace laughed.  
  
"Yeah, girl! Join us! He's very funny, and his humor's real cool!" T grinned.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out, John." A blonde girl with Farrah hair said to a large Native American boy. The girl was Alison Blaire, codenamed Dazzler for her ability to convert sound into light. The Native American boy was of the Apache tribe. Born John Proudstar, he was blessed by his X-Gene with superhuman strength and endurance, earning him the codename Thunderbird.  
  
"Gladly, Ali." John Proudstar smiled. He and Alison left the house. A Japanese boy with mid-length black hair and a Caucasian boy, around 13, with wild brown collar-length hair walked in the house, arguing. The Japanese boy was named Toshiro Yashida, who was known as Sunfire because of his ability to create fields of flames around his body and flight. He was the national hero of Japan. The younger brown-haired boy with him could also fly thanks to electricity. His name was Kyle Wildfire, a part of the third generation in a family of professional wrestlers. He was codenamed Thunderbolt thanks to his powers of creating and controlling electricity.  
  
"You are wrong! He was safe!" Toshiro, or Toshi as he was simply called, snapped at Kyle.  
  
"You're wrong!" Kyle snapped. "He wasn't tagged with the ball!" Evidently, they were arguing over a baseball game, natural for those two. Toshi was from Japan, and Kyle was from Boston, two places that were mad about baseball.  
  
"He ran out of the baseline!" Toshi replied.  
  
"He wasn't tagged! He's not out unless he was tagged!" Kyle shouted.  
  
"I know a lot more than you about baseball!" Toshi roared, body erupting in flames.  
  
"THE THUNDERBOLT SAYS, JUST BRING IT JABRONI!!" Kyle roared back, body bursting with electricity. The two elementals looked ready for the mother of all fistfights, until a sonic scream erupted through the air, hitting their ears.  
  
"AAAAAAGHHHHH!!!!!" The two covered their ears and deactivated their powers. The scream came from the West Coast Misfit leader, a pretty blonde Irish girl. She was born Theresa Rourke, but she was called Siryn because of her power to create extremely powerful sonic vibrations, a power she inherited from her father, who was known as the Banshee. She could use her sonic powers to fly, but her powers were often most used in the form of a sonic scream that could disorient opponents and shatter steel.  
  
"Now knock it off, you two!" Terry snapped, her voice spiced by an Irish brogue. "Ye argue constantly since we formed this team!"  
  
"This gaijin knows nothing of baseball's rules." Toshiro explained.  
  
"Bull!" Kyle laughed. "Wrestling may be my thing, but we Red Sox fans know a thing or two about baseball!"  
  
"About losing." Toshi smirked.  
  
"AT LEAST AMERICAN BASEBALL TEAMS ARE KNOWN IN OTHER COUNTRIES, YOU ARROGANT DORK!!!" Kyle yelled.  
  
"I AM NOT ARROGANT!!!" Toshi yelled back.  
  
"Here we go again." Ace sighed. Terry blasted another sonic scream.  
  
"AYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Kyle and Toshi screamed.  
  
"Can you two geniuses agree on anything?!" Terry snapped.  
  
"Yeah. He's an idiot." Sunfire and Thunderbolt replied, pointing at each other. They glared at each other.  
  
"Ye are both morons." Rahne said. "Kyle, you're delusional and Toshi, you do tend to act a little arrogant."  
  
"I was trying to read in peace and I hear these idiots arguing again!" A brown-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail roared angrily, carrying a book. She had no name, but she was called X23, a clone of Logan with some slight genetic modifications. She had all his powers, and an adamantium skeleton. However she had only two retractable claws on each hand, and a retractable claw on each foot. "I should gut you knuckleheads alive!" She unsheathed her hand claws with a SNIKT!! Both Toshi and Kyle gulped.  
  
"We're going to go to the arcade." The two mutants ran out of the house.  
  
"Nice peacemaker skills, Athena." Theresa laughed. "Athena" was X23's unofficial "name". It was given to her by Ace because she was created to be a warrior, and Athena was a goddess of warfare. X23 hated the name, but she gave up on trying to stop people calling her that. She had to admit, it did fit her in some odd way, so she didn't really dislike the name as much as she used to.  
  
"Whatever." X23 sheathed her claws, then went back to wherever she was before to read. She had started taking an interest in books.  
  
"I think she's warming up." Rahne grinned.  
  
"You think that as a professional opinion or as a fellow wolf?" T quipped with a laugh.  
  
"I heard that, loudmouth!" X23 snapped as she walked away.  
  
"Hey kids." General Hawk entered the house.  
  
"Hey General!" The West Coast Misfits waved.  
  
"The plane's ready to take you to Malibu Base. And the Misfits are back."  
  
"I got a question." T raised his hand. Hawk nodded at the dark-skinned, cornrow-wearing speedster. "Is Malibu actually in Malibu?"  
  
"Nearby, actually. Only a few minutes." Hawk replied.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" T and Ace high-fived.  
  
"Sun, sand, and sea. Much different than Ireland." Theresa said.  
  
"Aye." Rahne nodded in agreement. "I'll tell Mum when we arrive."  
  
"I'll go get the others." T zipped off.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Several minutes later)  
  
Both teams of Misfits gathered in the Joe airfield, saying their goodbyes and wishing each other well.  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay here until Malibu Base got ready." Theresa thanked.  
  
"No problem." Althea shook Theresa's hand. Ace, Paul, and Craig hugged.  
  
"Good luck, cuz." Paul said.  
  
"Being a Misfit will not be easy." Craig reminded.  
  
"Ahh, it'll be fine." Ace grinned. Jake said some advice to his younger brother.  
  
"And for God's sake Kyle, try to stay out of trouble." Jake groaned.  
  
"I'm not a kid anymore, Jake. I'll be fine. Relax." Kyle laughed. "There's a lot of jabronis out there, and the Thunderbolt plans to whoop 'em all!" John Proudstar and Lance shook hands.  
  
"See you around, Proudstar." Lance said.  
  
"It was good to meet you, Lance." Proudstar replied. Pyro and Sunfire said their goodbyes.  
  
"Set some fires in Japan for me!" Pyro grinned.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Toshi rolled his eyes. Freddy and Alison hugged.  
  
"Check me out at the Starlight, okay?" She said.  
  
"If I'm in LA." Fred nodded. X23 and Toad shook hands.  
  
"See you around." Todd said.  
  
"Right." X23 nodded. Wolfsbane laughed at a joke Trinity cracked.  
  
"Thank ye for the teleporter watches." Rahne laughed.  
  
"You're welcome, Rahne." Trinity smiled. Wild Bill looked down at the kids from the helicopter cockpit.  
  
"Are you West Coast kids ready to go?" Wild Bill laughed.  
  
"Ready!" They cried out.  
  
"I'm going to die." Thunderbird gulped. He hated flying. Lance chuckled.  
  
"Trust me, you're not the only one who hates flying." Lance re-assured the big Apache teen.  
  
"Oh relax, you big lug." T grinned. "Just think you're on the ground." The West Coast Misfits boarded the Joe airplane and the plane took off.  
  
Well, the West Coast team are on their way to Malibu Base! What'll be there? Who make up the Malibu Joes? What insanity will happen? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	2. The Trip and Arrival!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel except for Thunderbolt, Velocity, Gunbarrel, and others. They're mine!  
  
To Red Witch: Footloose, huh? Well, he would be appropriate.  
  
To Captain Marvel: I have, but that idea still remains on the back burner. I may try that in a fic featuring adult versions of the Misfits.  
  
To Wizard1: Well, the events in this fic take place a little before and during "Rockin' New Year". Kyle and Toshi don't really hate each other, they do have more in common than one would expect. Warpath developed the power to fly, not Thunderbird (James also currently has also appeared to lose the ability to speak as well). As for Warpath, I don't think he'll show up yet, but he may be mentioned. And yes, the chick from Police Academy that beat people up was Callahan. I gave John Proudstar a dislike of flying as a homage to how he died in the comics (He was pounding at an airplane that Count Nefaria was flying, and it exploded) BTW, what does IIRC mean?  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Thanks for the ideas! BTW, I saw this one episode of the old Joe cartoon where Quick-Kick meets and gets a crush on this blonde who practiced martial arts, and she wanted to be a Joe. I was hoping to bring her in as a Malibu Joe (And Quick -Kick's girlfriend ^_^). But I forgot her name. What was her name? I got a codename, I just need her real name.  
  
Chapter 2: The Trip and Arrival!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu Base, off Malibu, California)  
  
Malibu Base was originally a regular military base, but when the Malibu Joes were formed, the base was transformed into what looked like another Pit. The Malibu Joe team consisted of new Joe recruits and some members from the original team. A blond man in a green outfit and helmet stood at the airfield, watching for the airplane. He was born Craig McConnell, but he was a Malibu Joe codenamed Rock 'n' Roll. He gladly accepted the transfer, because it was right near his hometown. Another man walked up to him, clad in a green costume similar to Rock 'n' Roll's, only without the helmet. He was a handsome man with blue eyes and short curly brown hair. A pair of rifles crossed his back, and he had several holstered handguns on him. Guns were his big obsession, and it often made him the object of jokes, especially ones comparing him to the character of Tackleberry in the Police Academy movies. He was a Boise native named Jack Hunter, an Army Sergeant. He joined the Malibu Joes with the codename Gunbarrel as their weapons expert. He had a deadly aim.  
  
"So, are the kids coming?" Gunbarrel asked Rock 'n' Roll.  
  
"Yeah, anytime now." The blond machine gunner replied.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(On the airplane, over Las Vegas)  
  
"Alright!" Kyle grinned as he looked out the window and saw Sin City. "The Thunderbolt suggests we should stop there for a while and do some gambling!"  
  
"Not to mention the showgirls!" Terrell grinned.  
  
"Aw yeah." Ace grinned.  
  
"You would!" Toshi snickered. Theresa ordered Thunderbolt and Sunfire to sit away from each other. She hoped it would cut down on arguments between the two. Sunfire was sitting next to John, and Thunderbolt was sitting next to Terry. Terrell Andrew Mason was sitting with Ace, Ali sat with X23, and Rahne sat by herself. The lycanthrope was asleep.  
  
"What're you reading?" Ali asked X23. The Wolverine clone had her nose in a book.  
  
"The Hound of the Baskervilles." She replied without looking up. She growled when she heard Toshi yell from the seat in front of her.  
  
"You are a moron! Everyone knows Tajiri would've beaten Rey Mysterio!" Toshi yelled from the seat in front of "Athena"'s.  
  
"You saw the match, Sushi! Tajiri needs his boys to help him get the win because he knew that if he faced Rey by himself, Rey would've whooped him, gave him the 619, and then whooped him some more!" Kyle called back.  
  
{I can't believe this...} Theresa shook her head. {Kyle and Toshiro have so much in common. They're both proud of where they're from, they both love wrestling, they both are competent fighters, they're more alike than they'll admit.} The West Coast Misfit leader snickered to herself. She knew that Toshi and Kyle were seated apart, and they were on an airplane in mid- flight, so they were forced to keep the fight at a verbal level. Until Toshi and Kyle started throwing gestures. She sighed.  
  
"Can't you two go five minutes without trying to start a brawl?" She said. The two arguing mutants turned to Theresa.  
  
"No." They said respectfully, then returned to their argument.  
  
"OW!" Toshi clutched his head. X23 had whapped the Japanese mutant upside the head with her book.  
  
"Yipe!" Kyle dodged another book flying at his face. "Hey! Watch it, X23!"  
  
"Can you morons shut up? I'm trying to read!" X23 snapped. Ali tapped her shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
"I can help get rid of the noise. This is what I do." Ali pulled a CD player out of her bag. "I just listen to some music. Might help drown the arguing out." Alison put the headphones on, and played the CD inside. The sounds of Donna Summer's "Hot Stuff" played from the headphones. X23 shook her head.  
  
"Whatever." She went back to her book, while Alison happily bopped to the music in her CD player. Toshi took a break from his latest argument with Kyle to look at John.  
  
"Are you alright, John?" Toshi asked. The Apache's face was pale white, he gripped the armrests of his seat so tight he crushed them. He looked scared out of his mind.  
  
"I'm not flying I'm not flying I'm not flying I'm not flying I'm not flying I'm not flying..." John chanted through gritted teeth. {This is so embarrassing! Me, a warrior of the Apache, scared of flying! This is insane!}  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(A laboratory, somewhere in Malibu)  
  
A man worked feverishly in the laboratory, putting the finishing touches on what appeared to be a surfboard. A panel was open, revealing wires and mechanics. The man appeared to be in his twenties, clad in a lab coat, Hawaiian shirt, and blue jean shorts, with long brown hair.  
  
"Fire me, Stark? Fire ME?! Oh no! No one, but NO ONE, fires Samuel Farley!" The man laughed. "Ooh, this sounds like a blast!" Farley looked at the completed surfboard. It looked like a standard surfboard: black with gold, silver, and blue racing stripes running down the center. The back of the board had three rocket boosters on it, and the bottom had what appeared to be four blue pads arranged like a rectangle along the bottom. It also had a rotatable laser gun mounted on the bottom. It had a fin on top to match the fin on the bottom. "Alright! Now once I get my hands on a costume, I'll make Malibu pay for the stuff this town's denizens did to me! No more will I be just Samuel Farley, disrespected disgruntled former employee of Stark Industries, fired because of downsizing! Now I am Sam Farley, THE SURF MASTER!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu Base)  
  
The Joe aircraft landed on the airfield. Kyle was the first one out. He grabbed a microphone from his bag, arched his head back, and spoke.  
  
"FINALLY...THE THUNDERBOLT HAS COME BACK TO MALIBU!!" Kyle crowed. Toshi passed by him.  
  
"You've never been to Malibu, you dope." Toshi snickered.  
  
"Ahh, bite me." Kyle grumbled.  
  
"I'm a little nervous." Ali admitted.  
  
"If they're anything like the Pit here, you should be." X23 sighed.  
  
"Where are the women? I need women!" T zipped around the plane, whining.  
  
"Are all speedsters womanizers?" Ace wondered as he left the plane.  
  
"I've never been on a military base before the Pit." Rahne told Theresa as they left the plane.  
  
"I heard that this place is just as mad as the Pit." Theresa groaned.  
  
"Hey kids." Rock 'n' Roll and Gunbarrel walked up to them. "Welcome to Malibu Base! I'm Rock 'n' Roll, and this is Gunbarrel. C'mon, we'll take you to the base commander." The two Malibu Joes showed the kids to the base commander, and they couldn't believe who it was!  
  
Who is the commander of Malibu Base? What madness will happen? What is the Surf Master up to? Will we meet more Malibu Joes? Find out in the next chapter! 


	3. Malibu Madness!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Thanks for the info!  
  
To Aaron: Wow! Thanks for the suggestions! I really appreciate it. BTW, you won't believe who the commander of Malibu Base is!  
  
To Wizard1: Wow. That's some review. So that's what IIRC means. BTW, I got another suggest another song for "Karaoke Party": How about you have one scene with Ace undercover at the Hell House, singing some 80's rock classic. Maybe Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me." As he sings it, the Hellion girls are being driven into a lust frenzy!  
  
Chapter 3: Malibu Base Madness!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"GENERAL WHITHALF?!?!" The West Coast Misfits exclaimed. The old warhorse was clad in a Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts, sandals, and neon green sunglasses. His office was decorated with a couple palm trees, and some beach posters. He was lounging on a deck chair, sipping coconut from a straw with an umbrella on it. Luau music played from a nearby radio. He turned his head and smiled.  
  
"Hello children! Welcome to Malibu Base! I hope you find this place very comfortable! And fun!"  
  
"Nice office." Ace snickered.  
  
"I do not believe this." Toshi looked around. He also noted the carpet was the color of sand. "You like beaches, huh?"  
  
"Well, this base does have its own beach." Whithalf grinned.  
  
"Alright! A beach!" Alison grinned. "I love beaches!"  
  
"Oh wow!" Rahne said with excitement. "A real California beach!"  
  
"I love this place more and more already!" Terrell grinned.  
  
"Awwwwwww no, now I gotta buy a bathing suit!" Theresa groaned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu)  
  
Sam Farley, the Surf Master, stood on top of a building. He was clad in a black bodysuit with a black eyemask. His costume had gold and silver stripes down the center with a blue wave on the chest. His forearms were covered by gold armbands with blue fringe and silver studs. His hands were clad in metal gloves, and he had silver boots and a gold-and-silver headband with circuitry inside.  
  
"I've been teased, put down, stepped on, picked on, and the last straws...the very last straws...I WAS FIRED BY STARK AND PAMELA LEE TURNED ME DOWN FOR A DATE!!! I WILL MAKE THIS TOWN PAY!!!!!" Farley roared. "First...I'll hit my old high school...I have to pay a visit to an old friend of mine..."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu Base)  
  
"And this is the training area." Rock 'n' Roll motioned inside a huge gymnasium-like area.  
  
"Man, General Whithalf sure knows how to make someone feel welcome." Ali smiled. "I don't think it'll be so bad being here." She noticed two Joes engaging in a practice bout. One was Quick-Kick, and the other looked unusual. He looked like an adult version of Havok, with long blond hair. He was clad in a black Malibu t-shirt, a Hawaiian T-shirt over it, and khaki shorts, with LA gear shoes and neon green socks.  
  
"Hey c'mon, Wipe-Out!" Quick-Kick grinned as he dodged a back kick. "I could dodge you in my sleep!" Wipe-Out snickered.  
  
"Oh yeah?" The Malibu Joe grinned, his voice having the stereotypical California surfer accent. He threw two left jabs, then managed to take advantage of Quick-Kick's distraction, nailing him right in the nose with a football kick, then a kick to the gut.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I give!" Quick-Kick wheezed. Kyle smiled as he noticed their training area. It looked like a wrestling ring.  
  
"Hey jabronis!" Kyle sauntered up to the ring. "I'm Kyle Wildfire. That's my territory." Kyle pointed to the ring.  
  
"You must be the tubular Thunderbolt. Radical!" Wipe-Out smiled, outstretching his hand. "I'm Wipe-Out, the team's water attack specialist, and this is Quick-Kick. He's one of the Pit Joes. He's a real awesome martial artist!"  
  
"Pit Joes?" Rahne wondered.  
  
"The Malibu team is a mix of Joes from the Pit and some new recruits." Whithalf laughed. "Mr. Kick is one of the Joes who was transferred here." Quick-Kick rolled his eyes.  
  
"As Oliver Hardy once said, "This is another fine mess you've gotten us into, general"!" Quick-Kick snickered, doing one of his many impersonations.  
  
"This is Theresa, John, Alison, Terrell, Kyle, Ace, Rahne, Toshi, and Athena." Whithalf pointed at the kids as he said their names. X23 groaned as she heard Whithalf say her "name".  
  
"Call me T." Terrell laughed.  
  
"I am actually known as X23." X23 groaned. "But some call me Athena."  
  
"Think about it, girl!" T said. "You've come to enjoy reading, and you also like to fight!"  
  
"Yeah." Kyle agreed. "Athena in myth was the goddess of wisdom and warfare."  
  
"HEY!!!!" Toshi felt a playful tap on his head from behind. A ninja, clad in green from head to toe, flipped behind the kids and made her appearance. Wipe-Out laughed.  
  
"Hey Kick, your girl's here, dude!" The muscular Asian-American Joe groaned.  
  
"Amber!" He whined at the ninja.  
  
"Amber?" The kids asked. The ninja appeared to giggle and took off her hood, revealing a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. All the male West Coast Misfits' jaws dropped.  
  
"WHOO LORDY!!!" T grinned. "She like Janet Jackson...but white!"  
  
"Hey yo, you makin' moves on my woman?" Quick-Kick asked Velocity playfully, impersonating Rocky Balboa. Amber wrapped her arms around Quick- Kick's arm.  
  
"Hi kids." She waved cheerfully. "I'm Amber, but everyone calls me Kicker."  
  
"She and Quick-Kick met before she met the Joes, dudes. She was a tubular martial artist that ol' Movie-Boy here quickly became smitten with, man. She saved him from Cobra capture." Wipe-Out grinned.  
  
"I was one of the few civilians to ever see the inside of the Pit. Soon after that whole incident, I enlisted in the Marines and became an unarmed combat instructor. Quick-Kick and I met again at a martial-arts convention, and he recommended my induction into the Joe team. I got sent here to Malibu Base." Kicker grinned.  
  
"Are you clowns through drooling?" X23 groaned. She noticed Sunfire and Thunderbolt had started arguing. Again.  
  
"She likes me!" Toshi shoved Kyle.  
  
"She wants the Thunderbolt, jabroni!" Kyle shoved Toshi back.  
  
"She likes Quick-Kick, geniuses!" X23 snapped, but the Japanese and Bostonian mutant were too busy brawling to hear.  
  
Man, the madness never quits! What more madness will happen? What'll Surf Master do? Will Thunderbolt and Sunfire ever stop fighting? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. More Malibu Madness!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
To Red Witch: Yeah, I remembered the episode. In it, Amber said she wanted to join the Joes someday. I did what you did with Bree and brought her on the team. Oh this will be one insane base.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Yep, Whithalf's in charge. Let's just say the West Coast Misfits are going to have a lot of fun!  
  
To Wizard1: I doubt Kyle and Toshi will ever stop arguing. I like to think of their relationship as the same one between Wet Suit and Leatherneck: They don't hate each other, they just can't agree on anything. Oh, I haven't introduced the character to be tortured, yet...  
  
To Aaron: Yup, Whithalf is the commander! I thought it'd be funny. Amber was a character from the old GI Joe cartoons. She was a martial artist who was in love with Quick-Kick. She said in the episode she hoped to become a Joe someday. I thought I'd make her dream come true by allowing her to be a Malibu Joe alongside Quick-Kick.  
  
Chapter 4: More Malibu Madness!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Are there any other nuts in this tree?" Toshiro grumbled as he rubbed his head.  
  
"I think it's really neat that all of you have special powers. What can you do?" Kicker asked in innocent fascination.  
  
"Ace and I both are feral mutants. We both have enhanced senses, and can quickly recover from any injury." X23 said.  
  
"Athena is a clone of the X-Man Wolverine." Ace explained. "Like him, she has an adamantium skeleton and retractable claws. I have enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and I can fire energy beams from my claws. I'm codenamed Wildstar."  
  
"I have superhuman strength and endurance." John told Kicker. "I am a proud member of the Apache tribe, and I wish to be a warrior like their ancestors. I joined the West Coast Misfits under the codename of Thunderbird."  
  
"I can surround my body in flames." Toshi said simply. "I can also fly and throw fireballs. In my home country of Japan, I am a national hero and celebrity. I am codenamed Sunfire."  
  
"Be careful around Sunny over here, his temper's hotter than his flames." Kyle quipped with a snicker. Toshi glared at the Boston native.  
  
"Dazzler, my codename, was at one point my stage name." Ali said. "Back home in LA, I sing in clubs, and I use my ability to convert sound to light in my act." To demonstrate, she snapped her fingers, and a tiny flash of light erupted from her fingers.  
  
"She's a human strobe light!" Ace laughed.  
  
"They call me the Thunderbolt! From Boston, baby!" Kyle proclaimed proudly. "The Thunderbolt can generate and manipulate electricity. The Thunderbolt can also use those powers to fly."  
  
"Micro-Mind tends to refer to himself in the third person." Toshi chuckled, getting a glare from Kyle.  
  
"Don't make the Thunderbolt slap those lips right off your face." Kyle warned.  
  
"Well, I lead the team." Theresa grinned. "I'm a second-generation mutant. I inherited me powers from me dad. He's called Banshee because he can generate sonic vibrations. He could use them to fly and scream sonic blasts. So can I, and I became Siryn."  
  
"Aren't banshees, like, chicks?" A confused Wipe-Out scratched his head.  
  
"Me dad gets that a lot." Siryn groaned.  
  
"Miss Rourke, I read your file, and your codename is spelled wrong." Gunbarrel said. "Siren has an 'e', not a 'y'."  
  
"I know. I spell it with a 'y' because it sounds cool." Theresa said.  
  
"Understood. Sorry." Gunbarrel nodded.  
  
"I'm, well...a werewolf." Rahne said simply. "I can transform into a wolf at will. Me codename's Wolfsbane."  
  
"Wolfsbane? What's a wolfsbane?" Wipe-Out scratched his head, making the other Malibu Joes in the room groan. Rahne only gave an "I don't know" shrug.  
  
"I'm Velocity, baby!" T laughed. "I got speed! I can also manipulate wind. The girls want me and guys want to be me! Aaaaaaowww! Get up!" Velocity started dancing, his moves much like James Brown. "I'm black and I'm proud! Hit me! Uh!" Velocity sang.  
  
"His parents were former Black Panthers." Ali explained. Kicker laughed.  
  
"Awww, that's so cute! Just like James Brown!"  
  
"He's my idol!" T grinned. "The man can dance! HEY!!!" T did a split.  
  
"Is he okay?" Toshi wondered.  
  
"He's hyper." Ali grinned.  
  
"Well, we got ourselves quite a bunch of kids here." Gunbarrel nodded. "I think I will like having you kids on base."  
  
"Like, Gunbarrel over there's obsessed with firearms. Like that dude from Police Academy, man." Wipe-Out snickered.  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!!" A voice roared. "WHITHALF, YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT THIS TIME!!!!" A muscular man with a hard face stomped up to the general. He had blond hair in a crew cut and brown eyes. He was clad in a military green sleeveless t-shirt with dogtags around his neck, a pair of camouflage pants, and black boots. He had a towel around his neck.  
  
"Hello, Hardcase." Whithalf laughed. "Let me introduce the kids. This is Siryn, Dazzler, Thunderbolt, Sunfire, Velocity, Thunderbird, X23, Wildstar, and Wolfsbane."  
  
"Uh oh. Hardcase is being a hard-butt again." Kicker giggled to Quick-Kick and Wipe-Out, making the martial artist and Navy SEAL snicker. Hardcase's real name was James Harris, an army Captain and Green Beret. He was third- in-command of Malibu Base.  
  
"We have kids on the base, Whithalf! A base is no place for kids!"  
  
"These are special kids." Whithalf grinned. "They're mutants."  
  
"And proud of it." Sunfire sneered at the Green Beret.  
  
"I don't care if they're martians, Whithalf!" Hardcase snapped. "A military base is no place for kids! Even kids with superpowers!"  
  
"The Pit has a team of mutants. Why not Malibu Base?" Kicker wondered. "Besides, they all look so sweet."  
  
"The people at the Pit are all psychos!" Hardcase snapped at Kicker. "Although that's pretty true here. I don't know why I got assigned to this madhouse!"  
  
"Because you're the best at what you do, dude. And GI Joe totally only accepts the best, man." Wipe-Out grinned.  
  
"And the craziest." Sunfire groaned, shooting a glance at Whithalf.  
  
"Hardcase, don't think of these kids as burdens. They're our guests." Whithalf grinned.  
  
"I'll take them to the cafeteria. Have 'em meet the chef." Kicker grinned. "C'mon kids." She led the West Coast Misfits to the cafeteria. Several Joes were there, but the main attraction was a huge Hispanic man with a big chef's hat, clad in a military uniform. He had an apron with "Kiss the Cook" on it. He had a goatee, and a red headband.  
  
"Hey Gonzalez." Kicker waved.  
  
"Hey girl!" The big Hispanic chef waved happily. "What can I get you today?"  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to the West Coast Misfits. Kids, this is Gonzalez. He used to cook on a Navy carrier." Kicker smiled.  
  
"You name it, I can cook it." Gonzalez grinned.  
  
"Can you cook any Japanese food?" Sunfire dared. Gonzalez nodded. He produced a plate of sushi. Toshiro tried it.  
  
"He's good." Toshi nodded in amazement. "Real good."  
  
Well, another chapter over! What more madness will happen? Who else comprises the Malibu Joes? What's the Surf Master up to? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	5. Situation in Malibu!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
To Wizard1: Yup, Hardcase is the Beach Head of Malibu Base. Oh he's got a stuffed friend, too. But it's no bear. Gonzalez is relatively sane, and the man can cook, but he has a mutant relative, and he is insane in one way. You'll find out soon.  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Now that sounds one kick-butt idea! A beach party! Maybe at the end.  
  
To Red Witch: You are not kidding when you say Hardcase and Beach Head have a lot in common. I read some of your new stuff. Fantastic! Arcade needs to get slapped across the face!  
  
Metal Dragon1: Hmm, cool. I see what I can do with this guy. I can see Lockheed, Polly, and BR getting drunk and playing poker for some reason. What kind of monkey is Blast Radius? Does he help Firestorm with explosive- laying?  
  
Chapter 5: Situation in Malibu!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu High School) (A/N: I made this place up.)  
  
A high school reunion was going on right now. People had gathered at their old alma mater to observe how their old girlfriends and friends had changed and what they were up to now. In particular we focus on one man: A big muscular guy with long brown hair in a ponytail and in a tuxedo. His name was Jack Trent. In his class, he was the star quarterback in Malibu High.  
  
"Well, I wonder why Farley never showed up." Jack asked a blond woman he was conversing with.  
  
"Ahh, who knows. He was teased so much back when we were kids. I heard he got laid off from Stark Industries due to downsizing. Poor guy never got a break." The blonde replied.  
  
"Yeah." Jack said sadly. "You know, I used to tease him so much. He was so quiet and weak-looking back then. I was a being a stupid kid, you know. He never could get a date, he never played sports. All he had was his brains. Sammy was a genius." The music playing from the speakers suddenly stopped.  
  
"Hello, old classmates! Heheheheheheheeee!!!" A voice cackled insanely. "You all thought I'd miss my old class reunion? WELL YOU'RE WRONG!!!" A wall crumbled with a BOOM, causing the old people and teachers to scatter. The Surf Master hovered in on his board. "Hello, old friends."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu Base)  
  
"What an insane place!" Rahne groaned. She and the other West Coast Misfits had gathered in a special "Headquarters" that the Malibu Joes prepared. It looked like a kid's dream clubhouse, with arcade games, and an air hockey table for starters. Ace and Terry were playing the games, Athena was reading on a yellow beanbag, Terrell was watching TV with John and Alison, and Kyle and Toshi were arguing.  
  
"Hey Rahne!" Kicker smiled as she looked around. "Like this place?"  
  
"Yeah, it is nice." Rahne admitted. Kicker gave her a box. "What is this?"  
  
"Your new costume." Kicker smiled. "I saw the one you wore with the X-Men. It was so drab, not to mention that some of your former teammates wore costumes that looked the same." She referred to her former New Mutant teammates. "Since you're a West Coast Misfit now, I thought you should get a more individualized outfit." Rahne opened the box and revealed her new costume, a basically modified version of her old New Mutant costume: A midnight blue bodysuit with black sleeves and shoulders and midnight blue forearm bands. The gold shields on the shoulder didn't have red with a black X in the center. Now the center of the shields were midnight blue with white crescent moon painted on each one. On the chest was a fearsome- looking white wolf's head. Also in the box was a pair of white boots, and white gloves. "How do you like it?" Kicker smiled.  
  
"It's pretty." Rahne said. "Sam, Tabby, Ray, Roberto, and Amara would be so jealous. Hey guys, check out me new costume!" Rahne happily showed off her new outfit, and the other West Coast Misfits thought it was very appropriate for her, especially Theresa.  
  
"I AM GONNA KILL HIM!!!!" Kicker and the West Coast Misfits heard and saw Hardcase roar and run by. They were watching him run through a big window. His butt was glued to a wooden chair. "JESTER IS A DEAD MAN!!!" Kicker burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh Jester." The blond ninja laughed. "Will you ever quit?"  
  
"Who's Jester?" Ace asked.  
  
"He's another Malibu Joe. Recruited from the Coast Guard." Kicker explained. "Maybe you guys will meet him later. His real name is Lt. Jerry Mahoney, a pilot from the Air Force." A man walked into the HQ. He looked like he was in his thirties, with short black hair. He wore a beige uniform, and a beige army hat. He looked like he's seen some intense combat, but his brown eyes were still friendly.  
  
"Hello kids. I'm Commander Alex Gambini, but they call me Trojan." The man smiled. "General Whithalf is the base commander, but I make a lot of the decisions around here. I'm his second in command and his field commander." The West Coast Misfits greeted Trojan, and Toshi bowed respectfully. "I wish we could meet under better circumstances." Trojan's smile fell. "Look at this." He switched the TV to a news broadcast.  
  
"A maniac calling himself the Surf Master has attacked Malibu High School during what appears to be an alumni reunion. No one has been able to ID the Surf Master, and he appears to be riding what is appeared to be a flying surfboard." Trojan turned off the television.  
  
"A flying surfboard. Now I've seen it all." Ace whistled.  
  
"A mad surfer. Only in Malibu. The Thunderbolt is not surprised." Kyle smirked. "Just give me five minutes alone with the jabroni."  
  
"According to reports, the Surf Master's board and costume is the possible source of his powers, but some are suggesting he is a mutant. Which one of you is the leader of the team?" Trojan asked.  
  
"I am." Theresa raised her hand.  
  
"Okay, Siryn right?" Trojan wondered. Theresa nodded. "The Surf Master is holding the alumni reunion hostage. I want you, with Rock 'n' Roll and Kicker, to find out what he wants, and to stop him. Try to avoid any innocent casualties."  
  
"We'll be right on it!" Kicker ran out to get the blond Malibu-born machine gunner. Theresa looked at the rag-tag team of mutants that made up the West Coast Misfits.  
  
"Well guys, our first real mission." She said to her team-mates. "Are ye all ready?"  
  
"If we can handle the Mimic, we can handle this." John said with conviction.  
  
"I guess this new costume's going to see action sooner than I thought." Rahne looked at her new outfit.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu High)  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" The Surf Master laughed insanely. "Oh MAN I feel good!" Jack leapt to his feet.  
  
"Who are you? And what do you want?" Jack Trent yelled. Surf Master sneered at the ex-quarterback, and leapt off his board. He walked to the bigger man and stared right into his eyes.  
  
"What do you think I want, Jackie?" The Surf Master threw off his eyemask angrily, causing all the attendees to gasp in shock.  
  
"Farley!" Jack realized.  
  
"My God!" Another man breathed.  
  
"The dweeb?" A woman looked amazed. Farley angrily shot a glance at the woman, and pointed a fist at her. From a hidden tiny nozzle, a stream of super-cooled water fired, dousing the woman and encasing her in ice.  
  
"I AM NOT A DWEEEEEB!!!!!" Farley screamed. "I've had to put up with that EVERY SINGLE %&$#@( DAY back in high school!!" He giggled madly as he turned to Jack. "I admired you man!" He snapped. "You got the girls! Girls thought I was a sicko! You got the popularity! Everyone avoided me! People moved out of your way! People trampled me!"  
  
"Look man, I know I teased you." Jack tried to calm down Farley. It was obvious something in Farley's brain went bye-bye. "I regret it now."  
  
"In my head." Farley seethed. "In my %$&#@* head! I still hear it! I still hear you beating me! I still hear you calling me names and making the jokes! I still hear it, day in and day out! Dork! Nerd! Dweeb! Freak! Retard! NO MORE!!!!" Farley pointed his fist at the big man. "How does it feel now, huh?! HUH?!" Farley's face displayed pure insanity. "Now you're the dweeb! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!" A sonic scream pierced the air, causing everyone to cover their ear. "You all ignored me, stepped on me, made fun of me, and shot down my dreams! I know all of you tried to make sure I couldn't get a decent life. Didn't expect I'd finally fight back, huh? And in such a grand fashion! Now I'm gonna turn all of you into popsicle and destroy you! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Farley and the others screamed. Siryn swooped down, clad in her green-and-yellow costume with the black-and-yellow flaps on the sides and arms. Farley shook his head as he tried to get the ringing out of his ears. He quickly put back on his eye mask before the Irish teen mutant saw his face. Siryn glared at Surf Master.  
  
"Alright, you whacko. It's over." She said in her Irish accent.  
  
"Not this time, girlie!" Surf Master screamed as he fired a water jet at Siryn.  
  
Here we go! Looks like things are kicking into overdrive! What'll happen next? How will the West Coast Misfits fare against Surf Master? Can they beat the insane inventor/surfer? What kind of powers does the Surf Master have? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	6. Round One!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Thanks for the info in Firestorm and Blast Radius. I'll see what I can do. BTW, I got a new chapter of "Birth of a Juke Box Hero" up!  
  
To Aaron: Jester was only mentioned at this point. But you will see him soon. I do really hope to have the West Coast Misfits drive Hardcase nuts down the road.  
  
To Wizard1: Here's a hint on Gonzalez's cousin: He's a New Mutant that hasn't been Evo-tized yet. Yeah, the whole Harris and Mahoney bit is a tribute to Police Academy, one of my favorite movie series. I hope they'll be released on DVD soon. As for your costume question, yes. Siryn's is the green-and-yellow Banshee costume she wore in X-Force, and Sunfire and Thunderbird have the same outfits they do in the comics. I did make a couple modifications to Dazzler's costume, but they're minor. BTW, when do you post "Karaoke Dance Party" or what ever you called the sequel to the Mutant Massacre? I WANNA READ IT!!!!!!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Whithalf wandering off? Hmm, I do see some comedic possibilities. I'll think it over.  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you like the whole bit with the Surf Master being insane. I hope you enjoy this coming chapter!  
  
Chapter 6: Round One!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Surf Master fired two streams of freezing water at Siryn. The Irish screamer took to the air with her screams and managed to dodge the blasts. She then responded with a blast of her sonic voice, forcing the insane surfer to cover his ears.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" The surfer screamed. Rock 'n' Roll and Kicker appeared and helped evacuate everyone.  
  
"Okay guys, let the kids do their thing!" Rock 'n' Roll ordered.  
  
"Wow!" Jack Trent said as he was ushered off. "Is she a new Misfit?"  
  
"You could say that. Now move!" Kicker replied.  
  
"Wolfsbane! Now!" Siryn yelled as Surf Master jumped on his flying board. A wolf leaped out of nowhere and bit the inventor in the arm.  
  
"Aaagh! Get off me, you flea-bitten mutt!" Surf Master roared, shaking his arm. He managed to use the super strength his costume provided to throw the Scottish werewolf off him. Rahne flew threw the air, but landed on her feet, shifting back to human form in the process.  
  
"Sunfire! Thunderbolt!" She signaled.  
  
"Huh?" Surf Master looked around. "Yipe!" The surfer dodged twin streams of flames, and then twin streams of lightning.  
  
"IF YA SMELL-LA-LA-LA-LA-LOWWW!!!!!! WHAT THE THUNDERBOLT IS COOKIN'!!!" Kyle yelled happily, throwing thunderbolts left and right.  
  
"Watch your aim, you dummy!" Sunfire snapped as one lightning blast nearly hit him.  
  
"Watch yours, Sushi!" Kyle yelled, dodging a fireball. "He's moving so fast!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Now it's my turn!" Surf Master cackled, firing the laser cannons on his surfboard and the water jets on his costume.  
  
"Look out, you two! That water's freezing!" Siryn yelled.  
  
"Yipe!" Thunderbolt dodged a stream. "Hey! You nearly hit the People's Champion!"  
  
"Oh please." Sunfire groaned. Surf Master heard a SNIKT!!  
  
"What? Yah!" X23 had leapt up from the gym stands and took a slash at the surfer. However, the inventor came prepared. "I knew this forcefield would come in handy." Surf Master grinned as he used the circuitry in his head band to mentally activate a blue layer of energy that covered him and his board. X23's claws just bounced off.  
  
"What?" She roared. Surf Master got assaulted by ten blue beams and flying chairs. Ace fired his claw beams, and Thunderbird had been pitching chairs at the insane surfer. Dazzler and Velocity attacked next. The blond singer used her light powers to disorient the surfer, and Velocity called upon his aerokinesis to kick up a gale-force wind, knocking the Surf Master back through a wall.  
  
"Grrrr..." A growling Surf Master flew upwards, blasting a hole in the ceiling. He was trying to escape.  
  
"The Thunderbolt does not think so!" Thunderbolt created a lasso of electricity, and threw it, entwining the Surf Master. He looked over at Kicker, and in his delusional mind's eye, the blond martial artist turned into Pamela Lee.  
  
"PAMMY BABY!!!!" Surf Master's eyes turned to hearts. He blasted off the lasso, then nailed Kyle with his water jet, freezing the electrokinetic. Encased in ice, Kyle began to fall.  
  
"Thunderbolt!" Sunfire was about to launch his own assault, but noticed an ice-encased Thunderbolt falling. The Japanese mutant flew down and caught the Boston native in time. The fire-wielding samurai place Kyle on the ground, and tried to thaw him out, but he got blasted with ice water, freezing the solar samurai. Surf Master laid it on thick in Toshi's case.  
  
"Sunfire!" Siryn screamed, but she got frozen before she could fire her sonic voice. Wolfsbane, Wildstar, X23, and Thunderbird suffered the same fate.  
  
"Guys!" Dazzler screamed.  
  
"Aw snap!" Velocity groaned. "I guess it's up to us!" Velocity used his powers to charge a landing Surf Master. The inventor smirked, and froze the ground in front of the African-American speedster, causing Velocity to slip, and knock into a wall. He got frozen too.  
  
"Oh no!" Dazzler screamed. Surf Master walked towards her, maniacal grin on his face, but Rock 'n' Roll fired his machine gun.  
  
"Get away from her!" He snapped, but the bullets bounced off Surf Master's costume. He and Dazzler ended up frozen. Kicker screamed as Surf Master swooped down and grabbed her, flying off with a cackle.  
  
"Let me go, you psycho!" Kicker snapped. Among the ice statues, Toshi's started glowing. Using his heat powers, the Japanese mutant managed to melt his way out of his icy trap. He immediately set to work melting the others' icy coverings, including the frozen woman, who ran off screaming about mutants.  
  
"Kicker! Where's Kicker?!" Rock 'n' Roll quickly looked around.  
  
"Awwwww SNAP!!!" Terrell threw his baseball cap into the ground in frustration.  
  
"Well that went well." Thunderbird said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Sunfire tore off his mask angrily.  
  
"Well, that's just great!" He yelled.  
  
"Th-th-th-th-the Thunderbolt's gonna k-k-k-k-k-KILLLLLLLLLL th-th-th-th- that j-j-jabroni!" Kyle shivered.  
  
"I'm f-f-f-f-f-frEEEEEEEEEEzing!" Rahne howled. She shifted into her wolf form and shook the remaining ice off her.  
  
"We didn't take him down!" X23 growled.  
  
"Aw man, who knew he had a forcefield?" Ace scratched his head. Dazzler's head went down sadly. "What's up, Dazz?" In the background, Sunfire had put his mask back on and Wolfsbane went back to human form.  
  
"I'm useless." Alison sighed sadly. "My powers are no good in combat. All I can do is cause light effects! Why did I join this team?"  
  
"Useless? Dazzler, you kept the Mimic blinded when we first fought together!" John exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Maybe if you practice, you can find more uses for your powers." Toshi nodded.  
  
"No time for doubting, Dazzler." Theresa said. "That psycho has kidnapped Kicker! Anybody got any ideas?"  
  
"I say we find the jabroni!" Kyle snapped.  
  
"Wow Kyle, you are on a roll!" Toshi rolled his eyes. "And do you suggest we do that?"  
  
"The Thunderbolt don't know." Kyle shrugged.  
  
"Yo, this is whack! First, we get our butts royally whipped, then one of the Malibu Joes gets kidnapped! Now what do we do?" Terrell groaned.  
  
"What we need is information." Theresa said, thinking out loud. "Who is the Surf Master? And what is he up to?"  
  
"Uhm, excuse me, but I may be of help." Jack Trent walked up to the kids.  
  
What is the Surf Master up to? Why did he kidnap Kicker? Can the West Coast Misfits stop him and save the day? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	7. Insane Intermission!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
To Dylan Wiles: Well, the West Coast Misfits consist of Evo-tized versions of X-Men characters that have yet to make appearances in Evolution and original characters.  
  
To Wizard1: Oh, Kicker will give Surf Master a free butt-whooping. Please post that sequel! Let's say Gonzalez's cousin will give a Misfit some competition. Poor Dazzler, her powers seem useless right now. However, I bet both you and I know what she'll be able to do if she lets her power develop...By the way, did you give any thought to that suggestion I made for Ace to sing in a bonus scene or something? And as for Trojan's codename, I was just in a rut for codenames and it was the first military- themed codename to pop into my head. Also, I remembered the review for one story you did about the X-Men having Blue and Gold teams. I would, but I have no idea who was in which team in the comics.  
  
To Red Witch: How can someone as smart as the Surf Master do something as dumb as kidnap Kicker? Easy, he's insane! (Quick-Kick: HE'S A DEAD MAN, THAT'S WHAT HE IS!!!)  
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 7: Insane Intermission!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu)  
  
"Ow!! Ow!!! OWWW!!!! STOP THAT!!! THAT HURTS!!!" Surf Master screamed. He held the blond Malibu Joe codenamed Kicker over his shoulder. The ninja kicked, screamed, and hit him.  
  
"Let me go, you jerk!" Kicker screamed. "You psycho! Put me down this instant before I tear your limbs off and feed 'em to you!"  
  
"Man Pamela, you're even feistier than I heard! No wonder Kid Rock loves ya!" Surf Master giggled insanely.  
  
{This idiot thinks I'm Pamela Lee! Huh. Don't hear that every day.} Kicker realized.  
  
"Ahhh, I loved ya ever since I first saw ya in Playboy magazine!" Surf Master sighed happily. He then started rambling, ignoring Kicker's screams, yells, and the pain he was getting from her hitting him. With a growl, she bit him in the ear.  
  
"Take that!"  
  
"OWWWWWW!!!!! That hurt! But it felt kinda good." Surf Master giggled insanely as he landed on top of a skyscraper. Using some duct tape he kept on his board, the insane inventor tied the martial artist to a radio tower on top of the building. "I'll come back for you later, Pammy honey. But now, I must have my revenge on Stark Industries. NO ONE FIRES ME!!!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" He leapt on his board and flew off.  
  
"HEY!!! YOU JERK!!! WHEN EITHER I OR MY BOYFRIEND GETS OUR HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!!!" Kicker screamed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu High Gym)  
  
"Start talking jabroni, or the Thunderbolt will slap the taste outta your mouth!" Kyle snapped at Jack Trent. Sunfire slapped the electrokinetic upside the head.  
  
"You are an idiot." Toshi hissed as he dragged a struggling Kyle away.  
  
"What do ye know about the Surf Master?" Theresa asked the ponytailed man.  
  
"Well, I was a classmate of his in high school." Jack explained. "I used to tease him. He was a big science fan. Real genius. Claimed to have invented a cold fusion engine. A friend of mine went to college with him. In college, he got teased and abused mercilessly. He developed some kind of freaky obsession with Pamela Anderson. And the teasing was even more merciless." Jack sighed. "From what I heard, he did get a good job at Stark, but he got no respect from his fellow employees. He was fired because of company downsizing."  
  
"The final straw for his mind." Thunderbird nodded.  
  
"He went nuts and now he wants revenge." Wolfsbane groaned. "Another mad villain."  
  
"And I thought the only psychos I would ever see in my life would be at the base." X23 sighed.  
  
"And he's got Kicker." Rock 'n' Roll grumbled. He activated his com device. "Rock 'n' Roll to Malibu Base."  
  
"This is Dial-Up. Come in, Rock 'n' Roll." A feminine voice, with a bit of a Japanese accent, responded from the device.  
  
"We engaged the Surf Master. We were subdued, and he has kidnapped Kicker." Rock 'n' Roll said. "We need advisement."  
  
"I shall reach Trojan at once." Dial-Up responded, then cut the line. Sunfire let a small smile form on his masked face. He seemed kind of appreciative of the fact there was a Japanese person among the Malibu Joes. "Here he is."  
  
"What happened out there?!?!" Trojan snapped.  
  
"We failed. Surf Master got away, and he has Kicker." Rock 'n' Roll sighed.  
  
"Darn it!" Trojan grumbled. "Well, do you have any idea where he could have gone next?"  
  
"He may be heading towards the local Stark Industries building." Siryn offered.  
  
"I want you kids to head to that area and try to intercept the Surf Master. Try to get Kicker's location!" Trojan ordered. "I'll send you some backup!"  
  
"Okay!" Siryn replied. "We're on our way!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu Base, Communications Room)  
  
Trojan cut off the link. Sitting next to him in a swivel chair was a pretty Japanese woman with her long black hair pulled into a bun, and clad in a Navy uniform. Trojan turned to her.  
  
"Dial-Up, I'm worried about Kicker." He said. The Malibu Joe communications officer nodded.  
  
"So am I." She said with some worry. "But she can take care of herself. Shall I ask for Quick-Kick? He would be concerned."  
  
"Send for him. Also get Jester and Firestorm out here." Trojan ordered. He heard a laughing voice walk into the room. It belonged to a young Caucasian man with short black hair, and clad in a flight suit. In the Air Force, he was known as Lieutenant Jerry Mahoney. As a Malibu Joe, he was given the codename Jester because of his fun attitude and love of pranking. With him was a slightly older man clad in a red-and-orange uniform, with his red hair in the beginnings of a mullet, and a Macaque monkey named Blast Radius, or BR for short, perched on his shoulder. He was Sergeant Charlie Burns from the Marines, but he was recruited to the Malibu Joes with the codename Firestorm due to his expertise in high explosives. "Never mind. Just get Quick-Kick."  
  
"JESTER, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Hardcase's roar could be heard from across the base. "HE STOLE MY CLOTHES!!!" Jester laughed harder at that.  
  
"Oh man, looks like Hardcase's trying streaking!" Jester laughed even harder.  
  
"Man Jester, you really love pranking Hardcase." Firestorm noted. BR fell asleep.  
  
"I can't help it. He's so easy and so much fun to prank." Jester snickered.  
  
"JESTER, GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!!! THE WOMEN ARE TRYING TO TAKE PICTURES HERE!!!! HEY!!!!! PUT THAT CAMERA DOWN!!!!"  
  
"Jester, where'd you hide his clothes so he'll shut up?" Trojan groaned.  
  
"That's for me to know." Jester snickered.  
  
"Anyway, I got a job for you two. You and Quick-Kick are going to aid Rock 'n' Roll and the West Coast Misfits find and stop the Surf Master." Trojan said.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL THE SURF MASTER!!!!" The voice of Quick-Kick roared.  
  
"And hopefully prevent him from going on a rampage." Trojan added with a sigh. Dial-Up snickered.  
  
"I love this base." Dial-Up snickered.  
  
Well, looks like Round Two is on its way! Can the Malibu Joes and the West Coast Misfits stop the Surf Master? Will they be able to find Kicker? Find out in the next exciting chapter! Suggestions needed badly! 


	8. Hummer Interactivity!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
To Red Witch: Glad you like BR! Thank Sparky Genocide!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: I'll se what I can do!  
  
Chapter 8: Hummer Interactivity!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Stark Industries, Malibu Subsidiary, 15th floor.)  
  
It was a normal day in the offices of Stark Industries. Secretaries were organizing files, interns were running mail to and fro, and employees were doing their jobs. Two guys in short-sleeved shirts, slacks, and ties were talking.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about what happened to Jones?" Employee #1 said.  
  
"Yeah. He got fired because he mooned the boss." Employee #2 laughed. "And called his mother a fat pig."  
  
"Well, he asked for it. Thanks to him taking all the cupcakes we can't have any anymore! And I loved the chocolate cupcakes!" Employee #1 whined. "I miss 'em. Especially the ones with the rainbow sprinkles." They heard a rumbling downstairs. "What was that?"  
  
"I have no idea." The other employee shrugged. Down in the lobby, it was chaos.  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The Surf Master flew through the glass wall of the building, shattering it. Glass flew everywhere, causing employees to scatter. With insane laughing, the surfer sprayed his freezing water everywhere, freezing up some people and some objects. Some people slipped on frozen floor patches. The laser cannon mounted on his board fired laser blasts like mad. "RUN YOU PEONS!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! I WANT THE BOSS!!!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Streets of Malibu)  
  
A pair of military green Hummers raced down a street in the California paradise. Inside them were several of the Malibu Joes and the West Coast Misfits.  
  
"Are you kids alright?" Jester asked the kids as he drove the first Hummer. With him were Gunbarrel, Wildstar, Dazzler, Siryn, and Sunfire. Gunbarrel was polishing his laser rifle, stony look on his face.  
  
"Besides the fact we're smarting from our first defeat, we're just fine." Sunfire grumbled.  
  
"Think of it as a learning experience." Gunbarrel said, still polishing. "You underestimated him once. And he got away."  
  
"We'll get him this time." Siryn said with some determination. "Oh, we'll get him this time." Dazzler sighed sadly.  
  
"Whatever. I won't be of much help." Dazzler sighed.  
  
"You okay, Alison?" Jester asked.  
  
"Yeah, just I won't be much help here in this battle. I mean, all I can do is cause pretty light effects! What'll that do against the Surf Master, make him die of awe?" The Farrah-haired girl stopped when she realized what tone she was using. "Sorry. But I'm useless. You guys were able to use your powers against him! Mine are only good for a stage act!"  
  
"You never used your powers for combat." Sunfire said. "I remember when I first got my abilities. I couldn't always use my abilities like I can now. I at first could only use my powers to set my hands ablaze." Toshi was silent for a few minutes. "My great-uncle helped me adapt my powers to fight. I thought he was going to train me to use my powers to help people, as all children believe. However, I didn't realize my great-uncle wanted something more."  
  
"I remember." Ace said. "You told me your great-uncle wanted to use you as an instrument of revenge."  
  
"Against who?" Siryn asked.  
  
"America." Toshi said. "If you know your history, then you know that in WWII, the United States dropped two atomic bombs on Japan, forcing us to surrender." The Japanese mutant tried to keep his hard face up. "My great- uncle survived the bombings, but Japan would suffer for years afterwards, and not just in cancer. In pride. Many Japanese felt they had lost their honor. My great-uncle wanted me to show America what that was like for them. From him, I learned never to trust Americans." Toshi looked up at Ace. "Until I met Wildstar." Ace smirked.  
  
"I saved his life. He didn't believe an American could do that." Ace snickered. "As a result, his honor demanded that he be ready to grant any favor I asked."  
  
"And the rest is history." Sunfire said simply. Ace put his hand on Toshi's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we love ya man. Don't forget that." Ace reassured the solar samurai.  
  
"Sorry if my talking went off-topic." Toshi apologized to Alison.  
  
"It's okay." Ali replied, shrugging. "So you're saying that if I train my powers, they might allow me to do some neat things?"  
  
"Perhaps." Toshi said. He than heard Ace snicker. "What?" The two-color haired feral grinned evilly.  
  
"Wanna see something cool?" The parts of Toshi's face not covered by his Sunfire mask formed an interested expression. Ace gave Toshi a letter. "A girl named Monet St. Croix sent this to me." Toshi, Ali, and Theresa all leaned to read it. Toshi yelled the Japanese equivalent of "HOLY TOLEDO!!!!" The outburst made the Hummer swerve.  
  
"MY GOD!!!!" Theresa held her mouth.  
  
"She's into some wild stuff, huh?" Alison shook her head.  
  
"Hey, let us look." Gunbarrel took the letter from Ace. "HOLY GOD IN HEAVEN!!!  
  
"I know." Ace laughed.  
  
"What did you say to her?" Gunbarrel's eyes widened.  
  
"All I said was that I though she was pretty." Ace said. "It's a thing with the men in my family. We compliment a woman, they send us racy letters. In fact, I gave my friend John permission to use the letters as material for his gothic romance novels."  
  
"Thunderbird likes gothic romances?" Jester asked in confusion.  
  
"No, not John Proudstar. The East Coast guys' John. John Allerdyce." Ace explained.  
  
"Wildstar, those letters are dangerous. Very dangerous." Gunbarrel panted. Ace chuckled.  
  
"I get that all the time. Pyro thinks I'm a freakin' saint."  
  
"Ace, you are one insane person." Sunfire shook his head.  
  
"I lived one insane life." Ace laughed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Second Humvee)  
  
Rock 'n' Roll and Quick-Kick were in the driver's and passenger's seats. With them were Thunderbolt, Thunderbird, Velocity, X23, and Wolfsbane.  
  
"Our first real team battle and we get our butts handed to us." Velocity groaned. "What a bummer."  
  
"Aye." Wolfsbane sighed. "I cannae believe it."  
  
"I could be worse. We could all be dead." Thunderbolt shrugged.  
  
"That really helps, Kyle!" Velocity snapped.  
  
"Hey at least the Thunderbolt is trying!" Kyle grumbled.  
  
"Both of you knock it off!" X23 snapped. "I'm trying to think."  
  
"We only lost a battle." Thunderbird said simply. "The war can still go either way."  
  
"He-llo! He's got Kicker!" Velocity yelled. "Now what do we do." A growling Quick-Kick rocked back and forth in his seat.  
  
"Surf Master gonna die Surf Master gonna die..." He chanted.  
  
"Hey Rock!" Jester's voice came from the radio of the Hummer. "We got reports of an insane surfer at the local Stark Industries building."  
  
"We're on our way!" Rock 'n' Roll responded. "Let's roll, WHOOO!!!!"  
  
"SURFER WILL DIE!!!" Quick-Kick yelled.  
  
Well, Quick-Kick's angry! Can the West Coast Misfits and the Malibu Joes beat the Surf Master? Can they save Kicker? Will Quick-Kick beat the stuffing out of Surf Master? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	9. Round Two!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
To Wizard1: I think that Blue/Gold thing came out wrong. What I meant was that I would split the team into Blue and Gold teams, but I have no idea who was in which team in the comics. As for appearances by Iron Man and War Machine, well, you'll have to find out. Please put out that sequel!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Perhaps.  
  
To Aaron: Yup, not even the West Coast Misfits can win 'em all. Aw well, they'll keep trying.  
  
To Metal Dragon1: Well, I hope to have the three animals play poker soon. I just picked a rank and service at random.  
  
To Red Witch: Please come back soon!  
  
Author's Note: The character that guest-stars here is based on the 90s cartoons.  
  
Chapter 9: Round Two!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Stark Industries, Malibu subsidiary)  
  
"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!" As the Surf Master continued his frenzied attack on the building, he failed to notice an African-American man with short hair, a moustache, and a beard, clad in a gray t-shirt, blood red jacket, and jeans duck down into a cubicle and summon a suit of advanced armor. It was in two shades of gray, and it had what appeared to be a chaingun on one shoulder and a missile launcher on the other. The man's name was Jim Rhodes, Head of Security at Stark International, but when he donned this gray armor, he was known as War Machine. The modern-day knight took to the air like he was going to make a huge entrance.  
  
"What?!" The Surf Master roared.  
  
"I suggest you back off, boy." War Machine warned. The electronics in Jim's helmet distorted his voice, making it sound like he was a robot.  
  
"And who are you?! Another one of those freaks?!" Surf Master snapped.  
  
"Freaks? What're you talking about?" War Machine grumbled.  
  
"Back off, metal man!" Surf Master snapped. "I will get my revenge on Stark! He fired me! Because he knew I was too smart for him! TAKE THIS!!!" Surf Master fired his water jets and his surfboard blasters. War Machine dodged the jets, and the laser beams bounced off the armor.  
  
"Nice try, rookie." Jim smirked under his armor. "Here!" He fired his hand repulsors.  
  
"Yipe!" Surf Master put up his forcefield. It was able to stop the beams, but the beams knocked the surfer through the glass wall. "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He managed to steady himself, only to be caught under a barrage of laser fire. "Hey!" He snapped as a blast bounced off his forcefield. The Malibu Joes were firing up at the surfer. "Buzz off!" He fired his blasters and jets at them, but a scream stopped him.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Siryn swooped down in a blur of green- and-yellow.  
  
"Careful, Gunbarrel! You might hit Siryn!" Jester snapped.  
  
"Sorry." Gunbarrel gulped. Thunderbird grabbed a tree planted on the sidewalk, ripped it out, and pitched it at the surfer.  
  
"Yipe!" Surf Master dodged the tree and the lasers. Sunfire and Thunderbolt swooped down like human fighter jets, firing blasts of flame and thunder. X23 and Wildstar lunged at the Surf Master, and they used their claws to try and slash the surfer's protected board open. Dazzler watched the scene from one of the Hummers. Wolfsbane paced below the Surf Master in wolf form, growling and waiting for the surfer to crash down to the ground.  
  
{Sunfire's right.} Dazzler said to herself. {I can do this! My powers aren't useless! I just need to train them.}  
  
"Hold still, jabroni!" Kyle roared as he threw electric bolt spears at the surfer. The Surf Master weaved and dodged, desperate to avoid the attacks coming at him and pounding on his forcefield. War Machine walked out of the building, but he watched the West Coast Misfits and the Malibu Joes face off against the insane surfer.  
  
{Hmm. These are the so-called 'freaks' he was talking about. I don't recognize any of those mutants. Let's see what these kids have got.} The armored man said to himself mentally. Dazzler ran out of the Hummer to Velocity.  
  
"Mace, I got an idea." Dazzler whispered to the speedy aerokinetic. Terrell nodded.  
  
"I love it!" He grinned. He whistled and waved to the others. "Hey guys! Dazz has got a plan! Everybody back off!" The others did so.  
  
"What is he up to?" John asked Toshi.  
  
"Beats me." Toshi shrugged. Velocity raced underneath the Surf Master and created a tornado, causing the Surf Master to get stuck in place.  
  
"Hey, what the--?" Surf Master tried to get his board out, but Terrell's tornado had him trapped. "HELP!!!!" Dazzler took a deep breath and pointed her hand at the Surf Master. She closed her painted eyes, and stomped her foot. Light built up around her pointed hand.  
  
"YAH!!" She fired a line of colored flashes of light into the air, and it his Surf Master right in the eyes!  
  
"AAAGHH!!!! I CAN'T $#%&@! SEE!!!!!" Surf Master fell off his board, and hit the floor hard.  
  
"Wow. Way to go, Dazzler." Thunderbird said with admiration.  
  
"I hope his eyes will be okay." Dazzler said with some worry. Terrell cut his tornado, causing the board to fall down to the ground. Quick-Kick angrily marched toward the thrashing and screaming Surf Master. The martial artist grabbed the surfer and started shaking him.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?! WHERE'S KICKER?!?!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW, MAN!!! I DON'T KNOW ANY KICKER!!! MY EYES!!! SOMEBODY FIX MY EYES!!!!" Surf Master screamed.  
  
"Well then, maybe this'll help!" Siryn nodded. Wolfsbane howled and raced towards the surfer. When she reached him, she bit down on him.  
  
"AAAAAAGH!!!!!!! MY BUTT!!!!! I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY AND SACRED, I DON'T KNOW ANY KICKER!!!!" Surf Master screamed. "GET THAT DOG OFF MEEEEEEE!!!!! I CAN'T SEE!!!!" The Malibu Joes pulled Quick-Kick off the blinded surfer.  
  
"Wait!" Siryn realized, snapping her gloved fingers. "Don't ye guys remember what Jack Trent said?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ace realized. "He said that the Surf Master has some freaky obsession with Pam Anderson!" Siryn grabbed the Surf Master.  
  
"Where is Pamela?" She snapped.  
  
"ON A ROOF!!!" The surfer screamed. War Machine watched the whole thing.  
  
"Impressive. Very Impressive." The armored Vietnam veteran said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(In front of a building)  
  
Siryn and Thunderbolt helped Kicker down from the roof she was tied up on. Once she got on the ground, she saw the wounded Surf Master restrained by the Malibu Joes. She angrily marched up to the surfer and nailed him with a hard kick to the groin.  
  
"AAAAAAIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The surfer screamed in a soprano. The girls burst out laughing and the boys winced.  
  
"AAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!" The boys looked horrified. John's face turned bright green. The Apache mutant raced to a potted plant and blew chunks into the pot. The impact caused Jester and Quick-Kick to drop the surfer. Kicker jumped on top of the surfer and started beating the living heck out of him, screaming.  
  
"Man, let's just go home!" Ace moaned.  
  
Well, the Surf Master's been beaten, and everyone wants to go home! What'll happen next? What'll happen at Malibu Base? What more enemies will the West Coast Misfits face? Find out in the next exciting chapter! 


	10. The Ending! Life's a Beach!

Welcome to Malibu Base!  
  
To Wizard1: Actually, the rule goes that you should never cross any of the Joe women at all, Pit or Malibu Base! As for any future appearances of the War Machine, we'll see. I could use some suggestions for any future enemies for the West Coast Misfits to face. AND WHERE'S THAT SEQUEL!!! YOU PROMISED IT'D BE UP LAST WEEK!!!!  
  
To Sparky Genocide: Will Jim Rhodes and Tony Stark get drunk? Well, we'll see. Whithalf chasing Tony's secretary Pepper? Hmm. Hardcase torture? Oh, we got Hardcase torture.  
  
To Aaron: Yup, poor Alison really did underestimate herself. She just needs some training with her powers, that's all. Glad you liked Kicker beating up Surf Master.  
  
Chapter 10: The Ending! Life's a Beach!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Malibu Base)  
  
"Ahhhhh..." Kicker grinned, lying back on a deck chair. The gang had returned to Malibu Base, and the kids were earning a well deserved rest. "Nothing like a break after a mission."  
  
"Indeed." Quick-Kick grinned. He started impersonating Humphrey Bogart: "Hey sweetheart, how's about you and me hit the beach?" Kicker giggled, then started impersonating Mae West.  
  
"Well honey, I may be good, but I could stand some sunshine." Kicker giggled.  
  
"Grab your suits and tan, dogs." Terrell ran up to the others. "Whithalf's trippin'!"  
  
"Huh?" Jester asked.  
  
"He wandered off! He's following a bunch of bikini models into town!" Velocity explained.  
  
"Did the Thunderbolt hear you say 'bikini models'...then that means...PIE!!!" Kyle whooped. "The Thunderbolt's gone to town and getting' pie!"  
  
"Hold it right there, Rocky." Jester grinned, grabbing Kyle by the collar of his Rock t-shirt. "You kids certainly deserve a trip to the beach."  
  
"Yeah." Firestorm agreed, grilling some burgers. "I'll come."  
  
"Me too." Jester agreed.  
  
"JESTER!!! FIRESTORM!!!" Hardcase's voice roared. "I'M GOING TO SUSPEND YOU CLOWNS!!! JESTER, WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!?! FIRESTORM, I KNOW YOU BLEW UP THE SHOWER WHILE I WAS IN IT!!! DIAL-UP, PUT THAT CAMERA AWAY!!! AAAAAGH!!!! THAT'S NOT MY GOOD SIDE!!!"  
  
"I think we both had better come!" Firestorm gulped.  
  
"I could use a laugh." Quick-Kick snickered.  
  
"I'll come. You animals need someone with brains to keep you in line." Kicker teased.  
  
"Hey!" The male Malibu Joes said in mock hurt.  
  
"Will the Thunderbolt get pie?" Kyle asked.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(Ten minutes later, Malibu, California)  
  
"This is not what the Thunderbolt had in mind when he said he wanted pie." Kyle grumbled. The Malibu Joes and the West Coast Misfits went to the nearest beach, hoping to find the general known as "Wanderin' Whithalf". They were dressed in normal beach clothes. The boys went for baggy swim shorts and t-shirts. Toshi's shorts were red with a Japanese flag design down the legs, John's shorts were blue with red stripes, Kyle's were purple with black lightning on them, and T's were black with gray-and-silver stripes. Ace's were fluorescent blue with neon green and silver chevrons along the legs. The boys also wore t-shirts: Toshi's was a Tokyo t-shirt of his, John had a black one with a bird on it, Kyle had a Rock t-shirt, Ace's shirt was a blue Hollywood t-shirt (He also had on white fingerless gloves and his numerous bracelets), and Terrell had a black LA Raiders shirt.  
  
"Man, I love the beach. Ain't it fun, girls?" Ace turned to his female teammates. The girls were clad in beachwear too: Theresa had a green-and- yellow tankini, X23 had a yellow one-piece suit Kicker helped her pick out, Alison had a white-and-blue one-piece, and Rahne had a dark blue two-piece. The Malibu Joes codenamed Gunbarrel, Kicker, Jester, Firestorm, and Quick- Kick were not far behind, carrying blankets and umbrellas.  
  
"Aye." Theresa agreed.  
  
"Man, this is great!" Terrell grinned.  
  
"Why do I have to carry the cooler?" John grumbled. He had heaved a big cooler on his shoulder.  
  
"Because you're the strongest." Ace grinned.  
  
"You have enhanced strength, Ace." John reminded. "You could easily lift this cooler."  
  
"I have enhanced strength. You have superhuman strength. There's a difference. I could push my car. You could lift it with one arm and throw it." Ace grinned. John sighed.  
  
"Why do I bother?" John groaned.  
  
"There he is!" Ali pointed at General Whithalf. He was at a bikini model shoot, and he was helping photograph the models!  
  
"Now THAT'S the kind of pie the Thunderbolt wanted!" Kyle grinned, pointing at the models.  
  
"In your dreams, Kyle." Toshi snickered.  
  
"Bite me, Toshi!" Kyle snapped.  
  
"I'll get him!" Ace grinned. "Camp out here, you guys." The gang made camp, and Ace ran to get the general. The feral brought Whithalf over, the models with them.  
  
"Everybody, that's Kiana, Janet, Taina, and Yvette." Whithalf introduced the models. In the background, a photographer could be heard cursing and throwing a tantrum about time. "Girls, these are the Malibu Joes and the West Coast Misfits."  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaang..." Ace, T, and Kyle grinned. Kyle jumped up and looked the girls over.  
  
"Niiice..." Kyle grinned.  
  
"Hey Blunderbolt, get us some ice cream!" Toshi laughed.  
  
"Yeah, here's a twenty. That ought to be enough for everyone." Kicker gave Kyle twenty bucks. "Thank you, Kyle!" She said sweetly. Everyone told the electrokinetic their favorite flavors. Kyle took the money and walked to the ice cream stand, grumbling. When he got there, he noticed a certain purple-haired girl.  
  
"Well, well, well." Kyle grinned. "Catseye of the Hell's Jabronis. Looking to let your confused self get whooped again?" Kyle laughed. "Hell's Jabronis" was the name Kyle gave to the Hellions. Sharon Smith sneered.  
  
"Go away, peon." She said.  
  
"Oh look, it's the People's Champion." Monet laughed as she and the other Hellions approached the Boston native. However, Kyle was not afraid of the Hellions. In fact, he expected them to fear him!  
  
"Oh, I see you want to be beaten down again." Kyle grinned. He looked at Monet. He knew the Hellions' biggest weakness. Well, the girls' biggest weakness. "Ace has been talking about you."  
  
"He has? What'd he say?!" The Hellion girls asked excitedly. Kyle whispered something into each of their ears, causing them to squeal excitedly.  
  
"The girls may not want to fight now, but we do!" Empath, Beef, Bevatron, and Jetstream got ready to fight. Kyle smirked.  
  
"We're in California, home of the Raiders. And the Thunderbolt thinks you Hell's Jabronies are the biggest pile of RAIDER $%#@ he's ever seen!" Kyle laughed.  
  
"That's it!" The four Hellions charged. Kyle smirked and formed a giant hand from electricity. Using the hand, he gave each of the four boys the mother of all slaps to the face. While they were recovering, Kyle used electrical chains to pitch the Hellions into the ocean. While they were coughing and splashing around in the water, Kyle ran to the ocean side.  
  
"And this one's for my brother!" Kyle blasted the wet Hellions with a thunder blast. The water increased the strength of the electrical attack.  
  
"AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!" The mutants screamed. They exploded into the air with a KABOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!! "Looks like the Hellions are blasting off again!" They disappeared over the horizon with a ding. Kyle watched them fly off.  
  
"Dumb Jabronis." Kyle grinned.  
  
"Hey kid, want your ice cream?" The vendor held a box containing several cones.  
  
"Thanks." Kyle took the cones and went home. He discovered no one noticed the "battle".  
  
{Aw well, who cares about the Hellions?} Kyle grinned as he returned.  
  
Well, The West Coast Misfits have had their first adventure! Will they face off against the Hellions? What new enemies will they face? Will they team up with their East Coast counterparts? What more insanity will happen? Find out soon! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
